Christie's Relationships
<Christie Argent Family Argent Family Ron Argent Christie's Dad is somewhat strict with her, training her since she was six to be a hunter, even though she wasn't aware of it. Nevertheless, she adored him, as he did her, even though his job helping her grandfather with his pawnshop business. Although at times, he can be a bit too protective, he understands his little girl is growing up. Though he'll still try to protect her the best she can, human or werewolf. Abraham Argent The relationship is much like Peter's with his grandfather; both are a bit distant while the grandparent is keeping secrets. However, she grows to understand their reasons as being werewolfhunters, but points out that the Talbot Pack aren't monsters. Her grandfather agrees with such a belief, in that the Argent Hunters need to be brought up to the future with their beliefs, rather than hunt down all the werewolves that seemingly appear. In fact, Christie sees a much more honorable hunter in her grandfather, as he and Sir John worked together in the past. Her grandfather is also willing to help the Talbot Pack out when needed help, or if it involves weeding out possible corruption among the hunters themselves. Tremaine Argent The relationship between her and her stepmother is in a better word, horrible. Tremaine treats Christie like she's worthless, much like the wicked stepmother's treatment to Cinderella. in which of course, she is Christie's stepmom, as Christie is not her biological child. She had found out that her fiancé, Ron (Christie’s father) had fallen in love with anohter woman and was with child: his child. When Christie was born, the woman disappeared but left her child to Ron to care for her, and married Tremaine because the girl needed a mother. Left bitter by this betrayal and sees Christie as the ultimate symbol of it, punishes the girl by starving her to almost death, even having forbid her from seeing her friends at times, purely out of spite. Kate Argent Talbot Pack Peter Talbot A Forbidden Meeting.JPG|A Forbidden Meeting ... Because I Love You....JPG|... Because I love you... Another_Full_Moon_Date.jpg|Another Full Moon Date Together_in_the_Moonlight.jpg|Together in the Moonlight The Alpha and the Archress.jpg|The Alpha and the Archress Crying for a Fallen Wolf.JPG FMH Beauty and the Beast1.jpg|Beauty and the Beast The two have been childhood friends for a long time. As time goes on in the story, she later started to fall in love with him and her love became deeper after he saved her from Alaric and for recognizing her as an individual rather than as an heir of the Argent Family. She and Peter both shared their first kiss with each other following the prom night, and her transformation afterwards. She often gets jealous when other girls flirt with or tempt him, even saying that Peter belongs only to her. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with him. In response, Peter will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. To add to that once she moves in with him, Peter constantly wakes up sleeping next to her naked. For this reason, she says that she has no problem with letting Peter see her naked and even let him touch her breasts from time to time, which he refuses with much embarrassment. Later on, Peter and Christie go through a ritual where they are tested to see if Peter is worthy of being Christie's new fiancé. They both pass and become engaged while Peter slightly remains oblivious to the situation, only mentioning that he would like to marry Christie one day. During this time, Peter was struggling to overcome the trauma that was caused by a Fallen One, Reynar. This trauma was the reason why he could not believe that the women around him would actually be attracted to him. This causes tension to form between Christie and Peter until he proclaimed his love for her in front of the audience during his school’s play version of Romeo and Juliet. Later on, their relationship has improved to the extent that despite going out on a date with someone else, Christie chose to believe in Peter and the fact that he will still love her. Mikey Corvis Mikey was the friend that they had made when they were ten years old, right along the time Ashley broke up with them to be friends with Maria and Sarah. She sees Mikey as a guy who need to get his hair out of his face, and start trying to get a girlfriend. That way, he can just film and photograph her than every girl that he seems to spy on... which she's still amazed to wonder how he can do such photos. Ashley Norwest Maria DeBlanca Sarah Pattrel Tom Sizemore Jean C. Talbot Christie treats her like a younger sister since they live together in Talbot Hall after the 2nd Book, but they are also rivals for Peter's love since Peter also loves her, but she cares for her a lot. She is the only person Christie lets sleep with Peter (besides herself) and end up doing various things with and to Peter due to Jean not wanting to be left out. She also teachers her combat to help her better on the field, and when Jean learns of Charles’ feelings for her, Christie does everything to help Jean out with their relationship. Laura Schwartzwald Lavia Renberth At first, Lavia tried to kill her with her Ice Double, but instead kidnapped her by Lucien's orders. She stated that she was an eyesore, and that she was the reason why Peter was so miserable and lonely. After she defected from Lucien and to the Talbot Pack, she still felt that Christie was to blame. Although after circumstances, the two became like sisters. Though she still sees Christie as a rival, and will rub it in her face when Peter praises her, or with something else. Most of her fantasies involve Christie stealing Peter away from her. Maxine Sommers Darke Pack Rachel Darke At first she thought of her as another troublemaking werewolf, but later on, it's discovered that Rachel is actually Kate Argent's illegitimate daughter... as well as Christie's cousin. After her transformation into a werewolf, Christie becomes very close with Rachel, displaying a sister relationship in public while maintaining their friendship, but now she is one of her strongest rivals for Peter's love since she became her rival and she fell in love with him after he said he didn’t care that Lucien was her father. Rachel and Christie are bitterly fighting each other over Peter's love and she is considered her biggest rival. Despite this, the two of them still care greatly for one another. Wildcatz Villains Wonder Alice Category:Relationships